deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guilmon
Guilmon is a Reptile Digimon from the 3rd season of the anime series, Digimon Tamers. His human partner is Takato. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Garchomp vs Guilmon (Completed) * Infernape VS Guilmon * Riptor VS Guilmon * Guilmon VS War (Completed) Battle Royales * Digimon Protagonist Battle Royale * Jibanyan vs Zoroark vs Guilmon * Vrokorta's Season 1 Winner Battle Royale (Completed) With Takato * Brendan and Sceptile VS Takato and Guilmon (Completed) * Gladion and Silvally VS Takato and Guilmon Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alpha (TOME) * Geo Stelar * Yu Narukami History When Takato Matsuki gets a Digivice, his dream Digimon, Guilmon, is brought to life. Together, they fight many battles & save the universe. Death Battle Info * Background ** Level: Rookie ** Size: 10g, 15g ** Type: Reptile ** Attribute: Virus * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Strong mouth with sharp teeth ** Big claws ** Fire breath *** Fire can even burn when underwater ** Kurogane Maru (an "armor-slicing katana") ** A race kart ** Can grow wings temporarily ** Excellent sense of smell ** Can jump pretty high ** Good swimmer *** Can fight underwater *** Can hold his breath for a pretty long time ** Somehow projected a transparent version of Megidramon's tail when protecting Takato ** Has a tendency to go feral when it senses danger, gets angry, or is fighting ** Skilled digger ** Can handle looking at bright light ** Small Dmg to All: Inflict small damage to all enemies.(Heroes!) ** Medium Dragon Atk Boost: Increases Attack power.(Heroes!) ** Small Recovery: Restores a little HP.(Heroes!) ** Dragon Release: Inapplicable in battle.(Heroes!) ** EX Damage 1: Slightly increases damage.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Fire Aura 2: Increased resistance to Fire based attacks.(Dawn/Dusk) ** All Rounder: Increases ATK, DEF, INT, & SPD by 5%.(Cyber Sleuth) * Attacks ** Basic Attacks *** Rock Breaker: Strikes the opponent using its sturdy claws with enough force to destroy boulders. *** Pyro Sphere: Breathes a fireball at the opponent. *** Kurogane Maru: Attacks with the Kurogane Maru. *** Quake-a-lator: Spins its claws like drills to drill through the target. *** Fire Rock Breaker: A fiery version of Rock Breaker that draws power from the Digital Hazard. ** Digimon Battle Spirit *** Claw Strike: Slashes the opponent with both hands. *** Wild Scratch: Frantically scratches the opponent from above. *** Kiai Tame: Powers up its next attack. ** Digimon World Data Squad *** Guil Shot: Emits a blast wave from its mouth. ** Digimon World Dawn/Dusk *** Mega Napalm: Shoots fireballs at 3 zones, creating fire pillars.(Lv. 37)(Effect: 89)(Fire Attribute) *** Dramon Claw: Slashes the opponent with dragon powered claws.(Lv. 33)(Effect: 48)(Fire Attribute) *** Middle Tackle: Attacks 3 zones with a tackle.(Lv. 27)(Effect: 43)(Earth Attribute) *** Sharp Claw: Slash 2 zones.(Lv. 22)(Effect: 38)(Earth Attribute) *** Special Technique; Fire Ball: Blow up 2 zones with fireballs.(Effect: 24)(Fire Attribute) ** Digimon World: Next Order *** Special Attack; Fire Ball: (Fire) Spews a powerful fireball at the opponent.(Pow. 1,104)(Range S) *** Heat Breath: (Fire) Breathes fire at the opponent.(Pow. 150)(Range D) *** Mach Jab: (Hand-To-Hand) Repeatedly attacks enemies in front of it with physical attacks.(Pow. 100)(Range D) *** Muscle Charge: (Hand-To-Hand) Increases the Strength & Stamina of itself & allies.(Pow. 0)(Range A) *** Spin Attack: (Hand-To-Hand) Damages surrounding enemies by rotating them at high speed.(Pow. 485)(Range D) *** Buster Dive: (Hand-To-Hand) Performs a full power charge on enemies in front of it.(Pow. 1,220)(Range B) ** Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth *** Rock Breaker: (Earth, Physical, Special) Slashes the opponent with enough force to break a boulder, dealing Earth damage to one enemy.(Lv. 1)(Pow. 70) *** Wolkenpalm I: (Fire, Physical, Inherited) Fire damage to one enemy, 95% Accuracy.(Lv. 6)(Pow. 65) *** Attack Charge: (Buff, None, Inherited) Increases one ally's ATK by 10%.(Lv. 12) * Feats ** Battled Renamon, who can fight champion level Digimon *** Was completely unfazed by some of her attacks ** Headbutted Gargomon through a wall ** Battled Gorillamon, a champion level Digimon who absorbed several Digimon prior ** Survived a beating from Devidramon ** Survived being frozen solid by IceDevimon, a Digimon strong enough to freeze ultimates like Pumpkinmon ** Basically one shot IceDevimon after being boosted by the Hyper Wing & Speed cards ** Practically defeated Darklizardmon, a champion Digimon, using the MetalGarurumon Blaster card ** Can balance himself, Terriermon, and Calumon on one hand ** Survived a direct attack from a powered up Sinduramon, an ultimate level Digimon, and got back up soon after ** Survived falling an unknown distance when traveling from the real world to the Digital World, creating a crater in the process ** Took a hit from Meramon, a champion level Digimon ** Fireballs are so hot, they caused one of Orochimon's fake heads to explode ** Took a hit from Orochimon ** Fazed Orochimon's actual head with Pyro Sphere ** Survived Zhuqiaomon ramming into him ** Threw Takato using his tail ** Defeated Tylomon, a champion level Digimon, on his own ** Survived several hits from Scorpiomon, an ultimate level Digimon ** Plowed through, & killed, Scorpiomon while equipped with the Aero Wings ** Took a hit from Mantaraymon, an armor level Digimon ** Held on to Locomon using his tail ** Dodged and outran Behemoth for an extended period *** He even managed to jump onto it while it was moving ** Deflected Beelzemon's bullets, albeit he was using Megidramon's tail ** Sniffed out a portal to the Digital World ** Dug a hole that Henry was surprised he dug "without a bulldozer" * Flaws ** Weak to Earth based attacks.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Weak to "Knight" based attacks.(Heroes!) ** Childish.(Tamers) ** Naive.(Tamers) ** Not too smart.(Tamers) ** Will ignore Takato's orders when feral.(Tamers) Growlmon * Background ** Level: Champion ** Size: 20g ** Type: Dark Dragon ** Attribute: Virus * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Bladed elbows ** Big strong mouth ** Sharp horns ** Long tail ** Fire breath ** Can also fight while underwater ** A race kart ** Body gives off heat ** Has a tendency to go feral when it senses danger or gets angry ** Tries to intimidate opponents by roaring before battle ** Medium Dmg to All: Inflicts medium damage to all enemies.(Heroes!) ** Medium Recovery: Recovers half its HP, works on groups.(Heroes!) ** Fire Aura 3: Moderately increases resistance to Fire-based attacks.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Powerful 3: Increases Attack by 15.(Dawn/Dusk) ** All Rounder: Increases ATK, DEF, INT, & SPD by 5%.(Cyber Sleuth) * Attacks ** Basic Attacks *** Pyro Blaster: Roars a blast of fire from its mouth. **** Can control the direction mid-blast. *** Dragon Slash: Charges the blades on its elbows with plasma before slashing the enemy or throwing the blade at them. ** Rumble Arena 2 *** Plasma Blade: Jumps in the air, striking his opponent with plasma charged blades twice. *** Fire Blaster: Breathes a continuous stream of fire at close range. *** Dino Kick: Performs a drop kick on the opponent followed by a tail whip. ** Digimon World 3 *** Double Power: Increases Attack power. *** Double Guard: Increases Defense power. *** Picking Claw: Attack the enemy & steal their item. *** Counter Alert: Counters the opponent's attack. ** Digimon World Data Squad *** Growl Claw: Slashes the enemy with its claws. *** Plasma Blade: Attacks with an electrified arm. *** Howling: Makes the enemy cower with a fierce howl. *** Exhaust Flame: Breathes fire at the enemy. ** Digimon World Dawn/Dusk *** Mega Napalm: Shoots fireballs at 3 zones, creating fire pillars.(Lv. 37)(Effect: 89)(Fire Attribute) *** Dramon Claw: Slashes the opponent with dragon powered claws.(Lv. 33)(Effect: 48)(Fire Attribute) *** Double D Claw: Slashes the opponent twice with dragon claws.(Lv. 44)(Effect: 74)(Fire Attribute) *** Power Cutter: Slashes 2 zones with quick, powerful crisscross attacks.(Lv. 40)(Effect: 73)(Earth Attribute) *** Special Technique; Fire Breath: Shoot a fireball at the opponent, creating a pillar of fire.(Effect: 52)(Fire Attribute) ** Digimon World Championship *** Raiden Blade: Unleashes intense energy from its plasma blade. ** Digimon World: Next Order *** Special Attack; Exhaust Flame: (Fire) Bathes the enemy in flames, causing an explosion.(Pow. 2,632)(Range S) *** Heat Breath: (Fire) Breathes fire at the opponent.(Pow. 150)(Range D) *** Inferno: (Fire) Surrounds the enemy with the flames of hell.(Pow. 2,615)(Range B) *** Mach Jab: (Hand-To-Hand) Repeatedly attacks enemies in front of it with physical attacks.(Pow. 100)(Range D) *** Muscle Charge: (Hand-To-Hand) Increases the Strength & Stamina of itself & allies.(Pow. 0)(Range A) *** Spin Attack: (Hand-To-Hand) Damages surrounding enemies by rotating them at high speed.(Pow. 485)(Range D) *** Buster Dive: (Hand-To-Hand) Performs a full power charge on enemies in front of it.(Pow. 1,220)(Range B) ** Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth *** Exhaust Flame: (Fire, Physical, Special) Breathes a stream of fire at one enemy, dealing 85 Fire damage to one foe. 10% chance of increasing Attack by 10%.(Lv. 1)(Pow. 85) *** Wolkenpalm II: (Fire, Physical, Inherited) Fire damage to one enemy, 95% Accuracy.(Lv. 10)(Pow. 85) *** Comet Hammer II: (Earth, Physical, Inherited) Earth damage to one enemy, 95% Accuracy.(Lv. 18)(Pow. 85) *** Chain Plus: (Null, Support, Inherited) Increases one ally's combo rate by 50%.(Lv. 25) * Feats ** Can shake solid earth by roaring ** Basically one-shot Devidramon ** Caused a leaf to combust when it touched him ** Defeated Sandiramon, an ultimate Digimon, with the help of Gargomon & Kyubimon after being powered up by the Power card ** Held back Sinduramon ** Took a hit from Sinduramon & was only a little fatigued ** Survived hits from Indramon, an ultimate Digimon ** Survived almost being crushed to death by Majiramon, an ultimate level Digimon ** One-shot Archelomon, an armor level Digimon ** One-shot both Sepikmon & Ponchomon with one hit ** Briefly stopped Locomon, an ultimate level Digimon, in its tracks ** Took a hit from Mephistomon, an ultimate level Digimon strong enough to fight Omnimon & create a pocket dimension ** Took hits from Gulfmon, the mega form of the aforementioned Mephistomon * Flaws ** Weak to Earth based attacks.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Weak to "Knight" based attacks.(Heroes!) WarGrowlmon * Background ** Level: Ultimate ** Size: 25g ** Type: Android ** Attribute: Virus * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Chrome Digizoid Armor ** Two vernier that allow flight ** Assault Balancer (A long cable used to impale opponents) ** Pendulum Blades (The blades on its arms) ** Chest cannons ** A restraining tool to keep it from rampaging due to excess power ** Fast digger ** Can turn into a beam of energy ** Large Dmg to All: Inflict a large amount of damage to all enemies.(Heroes!) ** Small Absorption: Inflicts a small amount of damage to one enemy & restores the same amount of HP.(Heroes!) ** Ether Eddy 4: Significantly increases resistance to Steel-based attacks.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Fire Aura 4: Significantly increases resistance to Fire-based attacks.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Powerful 4: Increases Attack by 20.(Dawn/Dusk) ** All Rounder: Increases ATK, DEF, INT, & SPD by 5%.(Cyber Sleuth) * Attacks ** Basic Attacks *** Radiation Blade: Cuts the opponent with the Pendulum Blades or flies at them to slash them with its glowing Pendulum Blades extended. *** Atomic Blaster: Fires a beam from its chest cannons that destroy the opponent at the atomic level. *** Megalo Spark: Fires electricity from its chest cannons. *** Hammer Edge: Stabs the enemy with the Pendulum Blades. *** Assault Balancer: Stabs the enemy with the Assault Balancer & throws them. *** Trinity Burst: A combined attack with Taomon & Rapidmon. All three turn into a beam of energy that combines into a crane-like figure that penetrates the enemy. ** Digimon World 3 *** Picking Claw: Attack the enemy & steal their item. *** Counter Alert: Counters the opponent's attack. *** Mega Protection: Increases the Defense of it & its allies. *** Mega Strength: Increases the Attack of it & its allies. *** Speed Up: Increases the user's Speed. ** Digimon Masters *** Double Edge: Slashes the opponent with both Pendulum Blades.(Fire Attribute)(Lv. 25) ** Digimon World Dawn/Dusk *** Giga Breath: Breathes a big fireball that burns 2 zones.(Lv. 37)(Effect: 89)(Fire-Attribute) *** Dramon Claw: Slashes the opponent with dragon powered claws.(Lv. 33)(Effect: 48)(Fire-Attribute) *** Volcano Napalm: Shoots fireballs at 2 zones, creating a pillar of fire in each, hits twice.(Lv. 46)(Effect: 71)(Fire-Attribute) *** Double Blade: Quickly slashes the opponent twice.(Lv. 42)(Effect: 77)(Steel-Attribute) *** Special Technique; Atomic BRT: Burn 3 zones with fire.(Effect: 103)(Fire-Attribute) ** Digimon World: Next Order *** Special Attack; Atomic Blaster: (Fire) Shoots rays from its chest gun to vaporize enemies.(Pow. 4,746)(Range S) *** Inferno: (Fire) Surrounds the enemy with the flames of hell.(Pow. 2,615)(Range B) *** Mach Jab: (Hand-To-Hand) Repeatedly attacks enemies in front of it with physical attacks.(Pow. 100)(Range D) *** Muscle Charge: (Hand-To-Hand) Increases the Strength & Stamina of itself & allies.(Pow. 0)(Range A) *** Spin Attack: (Hand-To-Hand) Damages surrounding enemies by rotating them at high speed.(Pow. 485)(Range D) *** Buster Dive: (Hand-To-Hand) Performs a full power charge on enemies in front of it.(Pow. 1,220)(Range B) *** War Cry: (Hand-To-Hand) Lets out a powerful bellow that damages enemies and induces Rage.(Pow. 650)(Range D) *** Spiral Driver: (Hand-To-Hand) Spins around, damaging a wide range of enemies.(Pow. 2,590)(Range C) *** Fighting Aura: (Hand-To-Hand) Causes an explosion of fighting spirit that damages enemies.(Pow. 3,800)(Range C) *** Energy Ball: (Weapon) Shoots a ball of energy at enemies, can cause paralysis.(Pow. 675)(Range C) ** Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth *** Atomic Blaster: (Electric, Physical, Special) Fires a blast from its chest cannons, dealing 250 Electric damage to one foe.(Lv. 1)(Pow. 250) *** Chain Plus: (Null, Support, Inherited) Increases one ally's combo rate by 50%.(Lv. 15) *** Guard Break: (Null, Support, Inherited) Decreases one foes DEF by 10%.(Lv 25) *** Wolkenpalm III: (Fire, Physical, Inherited) Deals 105 Fire damage to one enemy, 95% Accuracy.(Lv. 35)(Pow. 105) *** Saint Knuckle III: Deals 105 Light Damage to one enemy, 95% Accuracy.(Lv. 45)(Pow. 105) * Feats ** Blocked hits from Mihiramon, an ultimate level Digimon ** Basically one-shot Mihiramon with Atomic Blaster ** Destroyed Indramon's Treasure Shell with Radiation Blade ** Basically one-shot Indramon with Atomic Blaster ** Sliced through Vikaralamon's Boar Bog, which was strong enough to snare Rapidmon & Taomon ** When empowered by Takato's strength, he was able to break through Vikaralamon's Fusion Ball, an attack that was strong enough to pin him to the ground beforehand ** When empowered by Takato's strength, he was able to lift & throw Vikaralmon, a Digimon the size of a city block ** Basically one-shot Vikaralmon after being empowered by Takato's strength ** Survived several hits from Beelzemon, a mega level Digimon ** Survived attacks from Zhuqiaomon, one of the Digimon Sovereigns ** Countered hits from D-Reaper Pendulum Feet ** Tanked his own Atomic Blaster being shot back at him ** Survived a beating from D-Reaper Creep Hands ** One-shot Gulfmon with Trinity Burst * Flaws ** Wears a restraining tool to keep it from rampaging due to excess power. *** This would imply that Wargrowlmon would go out of control if its restraints were removed, or it gained too much excess power. ** Weak to Earth based attacks.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Weak to "Knight" based attacks.(Heroes!) Megidramon * Background ** Level: Mega ** Size: 35g ** Type: Evil Dragon ** Attribute: Virus * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Fire breath ** Acidic saliva ** Claws & bladed arms ** Body made of Chrome Digizoid ** Long, whip-like tail ** Wings for flight ** His existence threatens the Digital World ** The most evil dragon digimon ** A member of the Four Great Dragons ** Critical 4: Significantly increases critical hit rate.(Dawn/Dusk) ** EX Damage 4: Significantly increases damage output.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Flame Aura: Greatly increases resistance to Fire based attacks.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Heroic Power: Attack +30.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Digital Hazard: Attack +10%, damage from Fire & Dark attacks +10%. * Attacks ** Basic Attacks *** Dragon Howling: Releases a powerful shock wave by howling. *** Megiddo Flame: Breathes fire that reduces everything to ash ** Digimon World Dawn/Dusk *** Dark Claw: Slash 2 zones with claws of darkness, inflicts Poison.(Lv. 30)(Effect: 79)(Dark-Attribute) *** Chaos Slash: Slash 2 zones with the power of chaos, inflicts Confusion.(Lv. 45)(Effect: 93)(Dark-Attribute) *** Geo Magma Napalm: Shoots fire balls at 4 zones, creating pillars of magma in each.(Lv. 60)(Effect: 127)(Fire-Attribute) *** Forlorn Fang: Crushes the enemy with sharp fangs.(Lv. 52)(Effect: 122)(Earth-Attribute) *** Special Technique; Megiddo Flame: Recklessly & angrily burns 2 zones with fire.(Effect: 140)(Fire-Attribute) ** Digimon Story Hacker's Memory *** Megiddo Flame: (Fire, Physical, Special) Breathes fire at one opponent, dealing 130 Fire damage.(Lv. 1)(Pow. 130) *** Meteofall II: (Fire, Physical, Inherited) Deals Fire damage to all foes, 95& Accuracy.(Lv. 20)(Pow. 45) *** Wolkenpalm III: (Fire, Physical, Inherited) Deals 105 Fire damage to one enemy, 95% Accuracy.(Lv. 35)(Pow. 105) *** Destroy Cannon II: (Dark, Physical, Inherited) Deals Dark damage to one foe, 95% Accuracy.(Lv. 50)(Pow. 85) *** Chain Lost: (Null, Support, Inherited) Decreases one foe's combo rate by 100%.(Lv. 65) *** Meteofall III: (Fire, Physical, Inherited) Deals 75 Fire damage to one foe, 95% Accuracy.(Lv. 80)(Pow. 75) * Feats ** His existence alone threatens the very fabric of the Digital World ** The strongest of the Four Great Dragons ** Capable of destroying the Digital World ** Held off Beelzemon, a mega level Digimon who absorbed the data of several other Digimon prior * Flaws ** Weak to Water based attacks (Dawn/Dusk) Gallantmon * Background ** Level: Mega ** Size: 25g ** Type: Holy Knight ** Attribute: Virus * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Flight ** Holy Armor crafted from 99.9% pure Chrome Digizoid ** Gram: A holy lance on his right hand ** Aegis: A holy shield on his left hand ** Grani: A ZERO-ARMS made of Chrome Digizoid that serves as a flying mount for Gallantmon. *** Yuggoth Blaster: Fires a giant blue laser from its mouth. ** Confu Barrier: Immune to Confusion.(Dawn/Dusk) ** EX Damage 4: Significantly increases attack damage.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Gladiator: Greatly increases attack damage.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Heroic Heart: Spirit +30.(Dawn/Dusk) ** All Rounder: Increases Attack, Defense, Intelligence, and Speed by 5%.(Cyber Sleuth) Attacks * Basic Attacks ** Lightning Joust: Strikes the opponent with Gram, or fires an energy beam from Gram. ** Shield of the Just: Fires an energy beam from the Aegis, said to be capable of purifying anything. *** Can control the direction mid-blast. ** Royal Slash: Runs at the opponent & slashes them. ** Sky Gram Slash: Slashes the opponent in mid-air. * Rumble Arena ** Spiral Saver: Creates a small tornado of fire around himself. * Rumble Arena 2 ** Spiral Saver: Thrusts Gram upward while covered in electricity. ** Lightning Joust: Fires a bolt of electricity from Gram. ** Duke Charge: Charges at the opponent with Gram. ** Shield Attack: Charges energy in his shield before firing it in a large energy blast. ** Lightning Joust; Ultra: Collects lightning in Gram before exploding it outward in an electric explosion. * Digimon World 3 ** Speed Up: Increases Gallantmon's speed. ** Counter Strike: Counter's the opponent's attack. ** Snapping Claw: Attack & steal an item. ** Mega Boost: Increase allie's speed. ** Final Purification: Counters the opponent with a beam attack from Aegis. * Digimon Masters ** Royal Saber: Gathers electricity in Gram, then stabs the opponent with it.(Light Attribute)(Lv. 41) ** Final Elysian: Fires a blast of flames from the Aegis.(Light Attribute)(Lv. 46) * Digimon World Dawn/Dusk ** Fatal Cross: Slash 3 zones with holy power.(Lv. 61)(Effect: 124)(Holy-Attribute) ** Shine Slash: Slash 2 zones with holy power, hits twice.(Lv. 60)(Effect: 115)(Holy-Attribute) ** Royal Slash: Slash 1 zone with holy blade, hits thrice.(Lv. 90)(Effect: 145)(Holy-Attribute) ** Light Coat: Uses Light power to raise Light resistance in 3 zones.(Lv. 30)(Holy-Attribute) ** Special Technique; FIN Elysion: Blasts 4 zones with Aegis.(Effect: 140)(Holy-Attribute) * Digimon World Next Order ** Special Attack; Lightning Joust: (Holy) Charges energy in the Gram, then fires it at the opponent.(Pow. 7,424)(Range S) ** Flame Storm: (Fire) Raises a storm of flames, damaging a wide range of enemies.(Pow. 4,190)(Range A) ** Light Soul: (Holy) Shoots a ball of light energy at the opponent.(Pow. 90)(Range C) ** Saint Ray: (Holy) Brings a column of light down on the opponent.(Pow. 220)(Range B) ** Holy Breath: (Holy) Increases the Speed & Stamina of allies.(Pow. 0)(Range A) ** Flash: (Holy) Causes an explosion of light within an opponent.(Pow. 1,110)(Range B) ** Saint Shield: (Holy) Creates a dome of light that damages opponents, induces Rage.(Pow. 1,175)(Range A) ** Judgement: (Holy) Fires a laser of judgement at the opponent.(Pow. 3,525)(Range A) ** Mach Jab: (Hand-To-Hand) Assaults the enemy with physical blows.(Pow. 100)(Range D) ** Muscle Charge: (Hand-To-Hand) Increases the Strength and Stamina of him and his teammates.(Pow. 0)(Range A) ** Spin Attack: (Hand-To-Hand) Damages surrounding enemies by rotating them at high speed.(Pow. 485)(Range D) ** Buster Dive: (Hand-To-Hand) Charges at the enemy with full power.(Pow. 1,220)(Range B) ** War Cry: (Hand-To-Hand) Lets out a powerful bellow that damages enemies and induces Rage.(Pow. 650)(Range D) ** Spiral Driver: (Hand-To-Hand) Spins around, damaging a wide range of enemies.(Pow. 2,590)(Range C) ** Fighting Aura: (Hand-To-Hand) Causes an explosion of fighting spirit that damages enemies, increases Attack.(Pow. 3,800)(Range C) * Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth ** Lightning Joust: (Light, Physical, Special) Fires a blast of energy from Gram, 30% chance of increasing Defense by 10%.(Lv. 1)(Pow. 140) ** Shield of the Just: (Light, Magic, Special) Fires a blast of energy from Aegis, never misses, cancels negative effects on Gallantmon.(Lv. 1)(Pow. 115) ** Saint Knuckle III: (Light, Physical, Inherited) Light damage to one foe, 95% Accuracy.(Lv. 20)(Pow. 105) ** X-Heal: (Null, Support, Inherited) Restores some HP for one Digimon.(Lv. 35) ** Guard Charge Field: (Null, Support, Inherited) Increases Defense of all Battle Digimon by 10%.(Lv. 50) ** Burst Flame III: (Fire, Magic, Inherited) Fire damage to one foe, 95% Accuracy.(Lv. 65)(Pow. 95) ** Meteor Fall III: (Fire, Physical, Inherited) Fire damage to one foe, 95% Accuracy.(Lv. 80)(Pow. 75) * Feats ** Matched Beelzemon in combat *** Was unfazed by some of his attacks ** One-shot Caturamon, an ultimate level Digimon ** Blocked & deflected attacks from Zhuqiaomon ** Knocked D-Reaper Creep Hands off its... hands ** Held off D-Reaper Paratice Head ** Blocked hits from an army of D-Reaper Bubbles ** Defeated D-Reaper Optimizer with the help of Grani ** Used Grani to destroy D-Reaper Gatekeeper, which was too strong for Gallantmon & Beelzemon to destroy ** Can take hits from D-Reaper Gatekeeper, who was strong to take out Beelzemon ** Took out several Parasimon quite easily ** Can keep up with the D-Reaper, who's particles move at FTL speeds * Flaws ** Weak against Dark attacks (Dawn/Dusk) ** It's implied that Gallantmon can't fly, thus why Crimson Mode is considered a bid deal *** However, Gallantmon maintains decent air time throughout Tamers, and other Gallantmon show the ability to fly Gallantmon Crimson Mode * Background ** Level: Mega ** Size: Unknown ** Type: Holy Knight ** Attribute: Virus/Vaccine * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Chrome Digizoid Armor ** Energy wings ** So hot that its armor is red ** Gungnir: A divine lance of light with no physical form ** Blutgang: A divine sword of light with no physical form ** Gladiator: Greatly increases attack damage (Dawn/Dusk) ** Heroic Heart: Spirit +30 (Dawn/Dusk) ** Heroic Power: Attack +30 (Dawn/Dusk) ** Status Barrier: Immune to all status disorders (Dawn/Dusk) ** Crimson Mode: Increases Attack, Defense, Speed, & Intelligence by 10% (Cyber Sleuth) * Attacks ** Basic Attacks *** Final Justice: Fires an energy beam/ball from Gungnir, or strikes them with Gungnir *** Crimson Light: Shatters the bonds between two worlds, disintegrating several opponents & casting them into oblivion (Performed using Gungnir) *** Invincible Sword: Strikes the opponent with Blutgang, or creates a shock wave using Blutgang ** Digimon Masters *** Invincible Sword: Repeatedly slashes the opponent with both his weapons (Light Attribute)(Lv. 65) *** Crimson Light: Throws Gungnir at the ground, creating a huge shock wave (Light Attribute)(Lv. 73) ** Digimon World Dawn/Dusk *** Royal Cannon: Shoots balls of light at 5 zones (Lv. 80)(Effect: 160)(Holy-Attribute) *** Shine Slash: Slash 2 zones with holy power, hits twice (Lv. 60)(Effect: 115)(Holy-Attribute) *** Royal Slash: Slash 1 zone with holy blade, hits thrice (Lv. 90)(Effect: 145)(Holy-Attribute) *** Burst Counter: Uses the power of Fire to enable allies to reflect damage dealt to them (Lv. 45)(Fire-Attribute) *** Special Technique; Invincible Sword: Slashes 3 zones with Blutgang, hits twice (Effect: 152)(Holy-Attribute) ** Digimon World Next Order *** Special Attack; Quo Vadis: (Holy) Fires a beam of energy from Gungnir, scattering the electrons of the opponent & consigning them to the void (Pow. 8,820)(Range S) *** Heat Breath: (Fire) Breathes fire at the opponent (Pow. 150)(Range D) *** Fire Tower: (Fire) Summons a pillar of flames from underneath the opponent (Pow. 385)(Range B) *** Firewall: (Fire) Surrounds the enemy with a wall of fire (Pow. 920)(Range C) *** Burning Heart: (Fire) Increases the strength of allies (Pow. 0)(Range A) *** Inferno: (Fire) Surrounds the enemy with the flames of hell (Pow. 2,615)(Range B) *** Magma Bomb: (Fire) Rains bolts of lava from the sky (Pow. 4,860)(Range A) *** Flame Storm: (Fire) Raises a storm of flames, damaging a wide range of enemies (Pow. 4,190)(Range A) *** Saint Ray: (Holy) Brings a column of light down on the opponent (Pow. 220)(Range B) *** Flash: (Holy) Causes an explosion of light within an opponent (Pow. 1,110)(Range B) *** Judgement: (Holy) Fires a laser of judgement at the opponent (Pow. 3,525)(Range A) *** Shining Nova: (Holy) Fills the surrounding area with light energy, damaging enemies (Pow. 3,200)(Range B) *** Spin Attack: (Hand-To-Hand) Damages surrounding enemies by rotating them at high speed (Pow. 485)(Range D) *** Buster Dive: (Hand-To-Hand) Charges at the enemy with full power (Pow. 1,220)(Range B) *** War Cry: (Hand-To-Hand) Lets out a powerful bellow that damages enemies and induces Rage (Pow. 650)(Range D) *** Spiral Driver: (Hand-To-Hand) Spins around, damaging a wide range of enemies (Pow. 2,590)(Range C) *** Fighting Aura: (Hand-To-Hand) Causes an explosion of fighting spirit that damages enemies, increases Attack (Pow. 3,800)(Range C) ** Cyber Sleuth *** Quo Vadis: (Light, ???, Special) Defense penetrating Light attack. Never misses, 10% chance of instant death (Lv. 1)(Pow. ???) *** Shining Laser III: (Light, Magic, Inherited) Deals 65 Light damage to all foes, 95% Accuracy (Lv. 20)(Pow. 65) *** Mach Rush III: (Neutral, Physical, ???) Deals 80 damage to all foes, 95% Accuracy (Lv. 35) *** Dispel: (Healing, None, ???) Removes any base stat reductions & heals a bit of HP to one Digimon (Lv. 50)(Pow. 0) *** Restore: (Healing, None, ???) Remove all abnormal statuses from one Digimon, as well as healing some of their HP (Lv. 65)(Pow. 0) *** Final Heal: (Healing, None, ???) Restores a lot of HP for one Digimon (Lv. 80)(Pow. 0) * Feats ** Stronger than Gallantmon ** Blew up part of the Mother D-Reaper ** One shot several D-Reaper Horn Strikers ** Defeated a fully powered D-Reaper Jeri Type, one of the D-Reaper's strongest known agents ** Killed several Parasimon just by changing to this form ** Killed all the Parasimon with Crimson Light, as well as closing the link between the Digital World & the real world * Flaws ** Can't maintain this form for long due to its fully released power being very taxing on its body ** Weak against Dark attacks (Dawn/Dusk) Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Digimon Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dragon Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Virus